


Fever

by TigerMultiverse



Series: ZoSan [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Caring Roronoa Zoro, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Original Character(s), Sick Character, Sickfic, everyone loves sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/pseuds/TigerMultiverse
Summary: Sanji gets sick, and the crew has to hurry and get him medicine before the fever completely takes him.
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: ZoSan [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569952
Kudos: 62





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> [Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/li01pxd) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tigermultiverse)

Sanji HATES the cold! That was obvious to his crew. 

They docked at a winter island about an hour ago for supplies, splitting into groups to get different supplies. Sanji went with Morgan and Kaiyo to one side of the Island, while the others went to the other. Nyx, Robin, Nami and Ryan decided to stay on the Merry. 

As they walked through the snowy plane, Sanji held himself as he tried to keep warm. The jacket wasn’t helping that much. 

Sanji felt like he would freeze to death. It was an over-exaggeration but that’s how he felt. The more they walked the more cold he felt. And while he was freezing, Kaiyo and Morgan weren't bothered by it. They could handle the cold. 

“We should come across a village soon.” Morgan said ahead of them, her hands shoved into in her pockets. 

“Well could we _hurry._ It’s freezing.” Sanji hissed, tightening his hold around himself and his face red from the cold. 

“Don’t worry Sanji.” Kaiyo said a couple steps in front of him, her wings wrapped around her. “When we get back to the Merry, I’ll make you hot chocolate.” 

Sanji smiled, his eyes softening at her. “Okay Kaiyo. Thanks.” 

“No problem Nii-San!” She replied, her face stretching in a wide smile. 

The young Straw Hats words momentarily warmed Sanji’s body before it went cold again as a breeze passed through them. A shiver went through Sanji’s body as he quickened his pace and curled in on himself. Sanji wanted nothing more than to just go back to the Merry and curl up under the covers. As the walking dragged, Sanji felt himself get a bit warmer until his whole body felt hot. Normally, he would’ve been grateful for it, but…this heat felt different. More…overwhelming. In addition to the heat coursing through him, Sanji began to feel a little weak and faint. His steps staggered as his breathing became heavy and uneven. His state did not go unnoticed by Morgan and Kaiyo, who stopped and turned to look at Sanji, who fell behind a few steps.

“Sanji? Are you okay?” Kaiyo asked, walking towards him. 

“You look pale.” Morgan added, also walking towards him, her face filled with concern. 

“Y…yeah I’m…” Sanji’s vision began to go blurry and dark around the edges, his mind going hazy. “I’m…” 

Sanji’s trembling legs gave out as he fell and the world came crashing towards him, his eyes struggling to stay open as exhaustion ebbed away at him. 

“SANJI!”

The cry of his name was the last thing he heard at the world completely faded away from him. 

* * *

  
  


“SANJI!” 

Kaiyo cries out to the cook as he fell to the ground unconscious. She ran to Sanji’s side and flipped him onto his back, her hands hovering over the cook, worried she might hurt him, before picking up Sanji’s head and bringing it onto her lap. 

“What happened? Is he okay!?” Kaiyo asked frantically, brushing her fingers against his gold hair until they rested upon his forehead. “He feels hot.” 

Morgan kneeled next to Sanji side and took a glove off, placing it on Sanji’s forehead for a moment before withdrawing it. “He has a fever. He’s sick.” 

“Huh? But, he wasn’t sick this morning.” Kaiyo said confused, her brown frowning. 

“Sometimes illnesses come suddenly and unexpected.” Morgan said grimly, her eyes darkening. “The cold must have made him sicker.”

“We have to get him to the Merry.” Morgan said, picking up Sanji bridal style. “Kid, you go and get Chopper.” 

“But…” Kaiyo began, looking at Morgan than at Sanji with worry in her gaze. 

“Kid, go. I’ll take care of him.” Morgan reassured. 

Kaiyo looked at the alchemist for a moment before a look of determination crossed her face as she nodded and ran towards where the doctor went with the others. Morgan watched her for a second before looking at Sanji and sprinting towards the Merry, occasionally throwing worried glances to the cook in her arms. 

* * *

  
“No one had to come with me.”

“You would have gotten lost Zoro.” 

“No I wouldn’t!” 

“ShiShiShi! You totally would have Zoro!” 

“Shut up Luffy!”

“Hahaha!”

Zoro, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper walked through a wide plane of white snow. They had been walking for awhile, looking for a village, but to no avail. 

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper decides to go with Zoro so the swordsman wouldn’t get lost. 

The day had been relatively quiet and uneventful, which Zoro was semi grateful for since it was nice to catch a break every now and again. But, he kinda wished it was somewhere warmer. He really didn’t like winter islands, though he didn’t let it show. Zoro stayed relatively quiet as they walked through the pure white plane, not really paying attention to the others talking. 

As they walked, Zoro’s thoughts wandered to the cook. Even though Zoro denies it, ever since Sanji joined their crew, Zoro has been pining for the other teenager. Yeah they fought and bickered, but it was more playful and half hearted. Only Morgan knew how he felt, and it was embarrassing. The swordsman thought about Sanji’s golden hair and blue eyes. He thought about Sanji’s powerful legs and fowl mouth. He thought about Sanji’s beautiful lean body and kind heart. He thought about Sanji’s bravery and stupid self sacrifice. He thought about Sanji’s smile and how his eyes lit up when he talked about the All Blue. He thought about…how Sanji made him feel. 

Ever since he was young, he always thought that love would be impossible for him, since he never met anyone that made him feel the way Sanji made him feel. Sanji made him feel stronger, made him feel more valued, made him feel like his heart would burst. 

…

…

_Shit,_ he was in love and he was mortified. 

Morgan had teased him about it and _oh_ how he wanted nothing more than to just cut her with Wado, but Morgan was fast and strong so he wouldn’t hit her no matter what. 

Aside from the teasing, Morgan told him to tell Sanji how he felt. But no matter how much he tried, the words caught in his chest and he could never tell the cook his feelings. He didn’t even know if Sanji would feel the same. Emotions were hard for him, Morgan knew that, but that’s why she kept urging him to tell Sanji. 

_Easier said than done goddamn it._

“Oi. Zoro.” 

The swordsman hummed and looked at his captains curious gaze. 

“You’ve been quiet for awhile. What are you thinking about?” Luffy asked, his face stretching into a grin. 

“Nothing.” Zoro replied, his face staying neutral. “Just wishing we could get this over with.”

“Why? Don’t like snow?” Usopp smiled, trying slightly at a joke.

“No. This just seems like a waste of time. We haven’t come across a town or anything yet.” Zoro scowled. 

“Well-“

“CHOPPER! LUFFY!”

They all turned around and saw Kaiyo running towards them before she caught up to them and leaned forward, her hands resting on her knees as she panted. 

“Kaiyo? What’s wrong?” Usopp said, he and Chopper going closer to her. 

The young Straw Hats head snapped up and looked at them with wide eyes. “C-chopper! You need to come back to the Merry! Sanji’s sick!”

“WHAT?!” Chopper, Usopp and Luffy yelled, looking at Kaiyo shocked. 

“He-he collapsed while we were walking, Morgan took him back to the Merry. Chopper you need to come.” Kaiyo said hurriedly, her eyes filled with fear. 

“A-alright! Let’s go!” Chopper said as they all took off towards the ship. 

* * *

“SANJI!” Chopper yelled as he slammed the infirmary door open and rushed in, Luffy and Kaiyo right behind him. 

Zoro and Usopp has entered right after, and the swordsman almost felt his heart skipped a beat when he saw the state that Sanji was in. The cook was laying down on the bed under a thick blanket that was drawn up to his shoulders, his face was pale and flushed with a wet rag on his forehead, sweat beaded on his cheeks and nose. His breathing was heavy and labored. 

“What happened?” Chopper asked Morgan, who was sitting on the edge of the bed next to Sanji, using the back of her hand to check his temperature. 

“He passed out when we were walking. I think the cold made him even sicker.” Morgan said grimly, her eyes dark and focused on Sanji. 

“But, he wasn’t sick.” Usopp said, he and Nami standing at the edge of Sanji’s bed. 

“He seemed fine this morning.” Nami said, holding her hands close to her chest. 

“Sometimes, illnesses can come suddenly and not show any symptoms. Like in Sanji’s case.” Morgan explained, taking her hand off Sanji’s neck. 

“But…he should be fine, right?” Luffy asked, his arms crossed and face hard. 

“He should but…” Morgan paused and turned to them, her face pulled in a scowl. “We don’t have any medicine.”

“HUH!?” Chopper exclaimed, his eyes going wide. “There’s no more medicine!?”

“Yeah, were going to have to get more at the next island.” Morgan stood up, shoving her hands into her pockets. 

“Why the next island?” Zoro finally spoke, the swordsman using all his effort for his voice not to waver. 

“Because this island is deserted, there is no village. If there was one, we would have come across it.” Morgan elaborated. 

“But, the next island might be days away.” Nami said, her face filled with worry. Morgan turned to the navigator, her face in a scowl and eyes downcast. 

“Then we better hurry.” Luffy said, breaking the silence. The captains face had been shadowed by his straw hat until he looked up and his face was hard with silent determination. 

They all nodded, Nami and Robin walking out and going to the wheels to steer them to the next island, Ryan and Nyx going up to the crows nest, and Usopp going off to be alone for sometime. That left the others alone with the sleeping cook, his hoarse breaths making up for the silence in the room. 

“Zoro.” The swordsman looked to Morgan. “I need you and Kaiyo to look after Sanji for awhile, me and Chopper need to talk. Keep him warm and covered.”

“Okay.” Zoro nodded walking past Morgan and sitting cross legged next to Sanji’s bed.

  
  


* * *

They had sailed for 9 days, searching for an island so they could get medicine. But, there was none in sight. 

Sanji was slowly getting worse day by day. He hasn’t woken up since the winter island. Everyone in the crew were growing more worried as the cook got hotter and weaker. But the one who was most worried, was Zoro. The swordsman never left Sanji’s side, he couldn’t. Zoro barely slept and barely ate, which Sanji would have kicked Zoro for if he was conscious. But the cook stayed asleep in a fever dream.

As Zoro sat next to Sanji, watching as he took heavy labored breaths, he desperately wanted to take away the cooks pain, wanted to make him better. His mind wandered to a conversation he had earlier with Morgan, and what she said with dark, scared eyes almost made Zoro’s heart stop. 

_“If we don’t get medicine soon and treat Sanji…he could_ **_die._ ** _”_

Zoro didn’t want to think that, but his mind wandered against his will. He knew that Sanji would make it out of this, he was strong and stubborn. But…he couldn’t help but think that Sanji might never wake up. Zoro’s gaze was drawn back to Sanji when he heard the cooks breath hitch before evening out. Zoro felt his chest tighten at the sight of Sanji in pain. 

“Cook…” Zoro paused. 

_“Sanji…”_ Zoro felt his voice crack but he didn’t care, he needed to say this. “Sanji…I…you _need_ to wake up.”

Zoro dropped his gaze to the floor. “You have too. We…we need you to wake up. We need you Sanji…I… _I need you._ ” Zoro felt tears filled his eyes, but he continued. “I…I know that I insult you…fight you…yell at you but…I…I…”

Zoro blushed heavily as he kept staring at the floor. “I…I _love you Sanji._ I love you so much.” The swordsman finally looked at Sanji. Really _looked_ at him as he stood up and sat on the side of Sanji’s bed, looking down at the sleeping cook. 

“I cherish you. Your _everything._ ” Zoro cupped Sanji’s cheek, almost recoiling at the burning warmth of it. He looked at Sanji for a moment before leaning down and gently placing a soft kiss on Sanji’s sweaty forehead. 

“Your everything to me.” Zoro whispered, resting his forehead against Sanji’s, closing his grey eyes. 

Silence filled the room as Zoro took comfort in Sanji’s harsh labored breaths, reminding him that Sanji was still here, still here with him. Soon, Zoro pulled back and stared down at Sanji, not willing to move anytime soon. Some time later, Zoro wasn’t sure how long, the door opened and in walked Morgan and Kaiyo. Both looking tired. 

“Hey Zoro.” Morgan said, closing the door and stepping closer to the pair. 

“Hey.” The swordsman’s voice cracked, he reached up and wiped the tears from his eyes, hoping they didn’t see. Unfortunately, they were very perspective. 

“Are you worried about Sanji?” Kaiyo asked, walking over and sitting down next to Zoro, looking up at him worriedly. 

It took a moment for Zoro to finally answer. “Yeah…” He practically whispered, looking back down at Sanji. 

”Zoro.” The swordsman looked at Morgan. “You know Sanji will pull through, right?” 

Zoro nodded, not able to give a verbal answer. Silence filled the room as they all just watched Sanji sleep. They knew that Sanji was strong enough to fight this sickness, but they still worried. They don’t think they would be able to handle losing Sanji. The silence was broken when hurried footsteps came rushing towards the door before it slammed open and there stood Usopp, panting and looking frantic. 

“Usopp?” Kaiyo asked. “What’s wrong?”

“It-it-it-there’s an island coming up!” The sharpshooter hurriedly said. “There’s a village on it!” 

“Really?!” Kaiyo stood and ran out the door. 

“We’re about to dock soon, hurry!” Usopp then ran out the door, barely giving more of an answer. 

Zoro and Morgan exchanged looks before following the sharpshooter out the door and over to the railing where everyone already was. The island was big, but not that much, and they could clearly see marines already there. As they grew closer to the island, they all prepared themselves for the upcoming fight. 

“Usopp, Nami,” the navigator and sharpshooter turned to Luffy. “Stay here with Sanji, keep him safe.” 

“Right.” They nodded and ran back to the infirmary. 

As the Merry docked and the marines prepared to fight them, the Straw Hats tensed and got ready to get the medicine and save Sanji.

* * *

About 2 hours later, they got the medicine and beat the marines, the Straw Hats set sail again. Currently they were all nursing their wounds in the galley, those marines proved to be tough. 

As the minutes dragged on, the crew started to grow anxious about their cooks condition. The silence in the galley was _painful_. They wanted someone to break it but no one had it in themselves to do it. 

An hour later, Chopper came into the galley. “Sanji’s fine.” A huge sigh of relief rang through the room, everyone sagging their tense muscles.

“Sanji just needs rest. He should wake up soon.” Chopper sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. 

“That’s good.” Morgan yawned, rubbing the knots in her neck. “I’m beat, let’s go to bed.” The crew nodded and mumbled in unison, filing out of the galley and to their dorms. But Zoro went to the infirmary. 

The swordsman walked in and sat next to Sanji’s bed, watching as the cook too deep even breaths. In that moment, Zoro felt complete relief as he knew that Sanji was going to be fine. Zoro folded his arms on the bed and laid his head on them, looking at Sanji tiredly. Sometime later, the door opened and Zoro turned to see his crew come in with blankets and pillows, who all spread out and laid down. At his confused gaze, Luffy addressed him with a smile on his face. 

“We all decided to wait for Sanji to wake up!” Luffy said, laying down on his pillow and his hat covering his face. 

Zoro stared at everyone for a minute before smiling and laying his head back down, staring at Sanji for a few minutes before he succumbed to the waiting abyss. 

* * *

Sanji felt weak and hot. The world came back to him in hazy pieces. His blue eyes opened and took a moment to focus for him to be able to fully see the ceiling of the infirmary. 

Sanji panted as he sat up, the rag on his forehead falling onto his lap with his blanket piling in it. Sanji panted as heat feverishly ran through his body. He weakly put a hand on his forehead before dropping it back onto his lap. He opened his eyes and looked around the room to see his crew laying all around him in heaps on the floor, snoring or breathing quietly. 

Sanji then looked down and saw Zoro kneeling on the side of his bed, his shoulders moving with his slow even breathes. His face was calm. 

Sanji stared at Zoro’s sleeping form for a moment before a smile spread across his flustered face as he carefully leaned down and gently kissed Zoro’s head, running his fingers through the swordsman’s green hair. 

“I love you Zoro.” Sanji whispered, his hazy blue eyes shining with love and admiration.

Sanji laid back down and buried himself in his extremely comfortable blanket and pillow, falling asleep in a matter of minutes, a small genuine smile on his face.


End file.
